littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker42
is the 42th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Ezekiel prepares to unleash his powerful attack, absorbing almost everyone's Mokushenergy in the world, brainwashing the team's players that Hamon FC defeats it and taking over the Cosmo Dome stadium under his own team, Apocalypse Judgement. The AceStrikers and the Hamon FC get ready to head to the Cosmo Dome to stop the Four Horsemen, but are stopped by the brainwashed team, with Ezekiel also taking special interest in Merry Striker's soccer skill. Synopsis Ezekiel launches an all-out attack on Earth, absorbing all of its citizens' Mokushenergy, brainwashing all players from previous teams and creating an army of Testament and Catastrophe across the Goseigahara to takes over the Cosmo Dome as he wanted to obtain the Super Electron Saints at all cost. Wanting to put a stop to this, the AceStriker heads to the Cosmo Dome to take the fight straight to Ezekiel's location, this time becoming able to fight at their full strength. When Miyuki get separated from the AceStrikers and Hamon FC, they comes up against Ezekiel, who urges them to challenge against Apocalypse Judgement team since he possessing their friends as the puppets. In order to save Miyuki and regain their friends' senses, Hamon FC played against them, but their strength and speed were no match for Apocalypse Judgement and score 2 goals until Ezekiel declares that he want all saint robots for his master to destroy the universe. Miyuki break herself from the cage and wears Hamon FC jersey her parents created for her as keepsake and enters the field, wanting to save everyone by leading them to turns the table on them. Ezekiel has missed up with her and attempt to defeat them in full force, but Miyuki and Ryoma's powerful shoot knock it all players out one by one and destroy the goal net. Ezekiel become furious from his losing and transforms into the final form and fights against Miyuki, who asking him if a world of misfortune is truly what Azazel wants. But his conviction overwhelming Miyuki's power, Ezekiel prepares to kill her with one blow but is stopped by the Four Gospels, who tries to reason with Ezekiel when he used for being soldier to stop Cybergeddon before he destroys the world for Overlord's favor. Determined to stop Cybergeddon from being possessed by Overlord, Miyuki becomes determined to defeat him and almost purify him when Azazel possesses Ezekiel with his own Haisha Crest and enlarges him, making him the most powerful monster that almost destroyed Cosmo Dome. But GodStriker survives it and the AceStrikers helps Miyuki to create Angus Illusion that trapped on Ezekiel and destroy him in full force and remind him of his true wish before he dies. With everyone regain their senses, Ikko and Daigo explains that everyone did not know what to do once Ezekiel started turning them into enemies and that they had to know if they have planned to defeat Hamon FC in revenge. Together, Miyuki, the AceStrikers, Victor, Hawk, Gear and the Four Gospels travels to where the Four Horsemen are escaped to the Apocalypse Territory. In Overlord's throne, Cybergeddon tells Azazel that Ezekiel was killed off and Azazel started to get angry. But Overlord just smile as he told them that Four Horsemen are already in control of his own blood. Major Events *The players from various teams were brainwashed and formed the Apocalypse Judgement by Ezekiel. **However, with Miyuki's purification shot, the players regains their senses again. *Miyuki joins Hamon FC as female-only player for the first time after witness her brother's professional football skills. *Ezekiel's true motive is revealed. He was the soldier of Gloria who's killed by Kataktis before he, alongside Jeremiah and Obadiah were reborn with evil hearts. *Ezekiel created a ton of Testament and Catastrophe army around the world to cause chaos. *The AceStrikers, along with Victor, Hawk, Gear and Four Gospels, open the gate and travel to Apocalypse Territory to confront Kataktis and his men in the end of episode. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami *Four Gospels *Angus Dei Villains *Ezekiel *Rei Ishimine *Yukito Sumeragi *Makito Sumeragi *Daigo Natsume *Ikko Natsume *Mitsuru Misumi *Leo Shishikura *Shintarou Yuuki *Hayate Ijuuin *Ren Onoue *Cybergeddon *Lord Azazel *Overlord *Testament and Catastrophe Secondary Characters *Yasunori Ogihara *Mikio Shibuki *Shion Asamiya *Eiji Higashikawa *Kumodera Siblings *Toshiro Tsuchida *Catherine "Cathy" Shirosora *Nancy Shirosora *Taiki Namikawa *Masao Kajima *Naoto Amami *Suika Natsui *Tomo Tozawa *Ema Kamimiya *Coach Tokuyama *Hamon FC players *Seien Gamma players *Yuusei AC players *Aotori Magnum players *Hakuchuu Sentinel players *Kinsame Justified players *Shikoku Galahad players *Ginga Garnet players Trivia *This episode marks to the fifth and final arc of the series. **As of this episode, the final battle begins for the AceStrikers. *With Miyuki joined to play the soccer for the first time, Hamon FC defeats Apocalypse Judgement with 3-2. *In the beginning of the episode, Overlord says the same speech that Lord Azazel did in the beginning of the first episode. *In the first scene where Ezekiel addresses the Earth, it appears to be night everywhere. Technically, in some places, it would actually be morning because of the different time zones. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime